Falling
by Slo Motion
Summary: Jafar is back in town and has something to admit...to Jasmine, that is. Don't judge me, I like crack :P


**Title: **"Falling"

**Date Penned: **6.27.05

**Main Character(s): **Jafar and Jasmine

**Author: **Slo Motion (a.k.a Alexa)

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Romance, one-short, songfic

**Main POV:** No one

**Character Death: **Nada

**Coupling: **Jafar/Jasmine

**Songs Used: **"Falling" by Kylie Minogue

**Setting: **Sometime after the movie ended, I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Aladdin or anything having to do with it. I also don't own Kylie Minogue or her song "Falling".

**Summary: **Jafar is back in town and has something to admit. To Jasmine, that is.(Jafar/Jasmine. One-short.)

**A/N: **Well, this is my Aladdin debut. I have seen the movie, but the last time was years ago, so my memory of what happened is a bit rusty. Well, enjoy.

_Falling in love  
I'm falling in love_

Princess Jasmine awoke to a typical peaceful Monday morning. She climbed out of her bed and stretched.

Jasmine walked over to her balcony. The soft summer breeze blew back her long, soft black hair.

_What a beautiful day_, Jasmine thought to herself.

Jasmine walked back into her bedroom. She quickly dressed herself and fixed her hair. She then left the room and headed to the royal dining hall for breakfast.

_Kiss the past till it's better  
Make it last if you can  
Tell me know you regret her  
I'm trying to understand  
What was lost can be regained  
All the hurt can be healed  
There's no need to feel ashamed  
You've come back and I feel that_

Jasmine approached the dining hall. She saw her father, the ruler of the kingdom she lived in, sitting at the long table eating breakfast. Jasmine herself sat down beside him and the servants brought her some breakfast.

"Good morning, Jasmine," her father said.

"Hello, Father," Jasmine said quietly.

He looked at Jasmine. He knew she was still upset about Aladdin. Jasmine was supposed to have married Aladdin, but things hadn't gone as planned.

Aladdin had met another girl, a princess named Sofia, one day while traveling outside the kingdom. He and Sofia fell madly in love within one day. Aladdin had returned to the kingdom married to Sofia and broken things off with Jasmine. Then he and Sofia left to rule her kingdom together.

Jasmine had taken the breakup pretty hard. She locked herself in her room for days, crying. She wouldn't come out. Luckily, the castle repairman had been able to unlock the door and force her out of the room.

Jasmine looked down at her plate. She had only taken a few bites of her breakfast, but she no longer felt hungry. She stood up.

"Dad, I'm no longer hungry, so I'm going out in the garden," Jasmine said.

He nodded his head, "ok, Jasmine."

Jasmine then left the room and headed outside to the royal gardens.

_Falling in love falling in love  
Falling in love all over again  
I'm falling in love all over again  
Falling in love with you_

Jasmine sat out in the garden. Her pet tiger was sitting beside her. She patted him gently on the head and sighed.

Just then, Jasmine heard a voice calling her name that snapped her out of her sighing state.

"Oh Princess Jasmine," the voice called.

Jasmine looked up. She was shocked at who was walking towards her. It was none other than Jafar…the man that had almost taken over her father's kingdom.

_Say goodnight to your bad dreams  
Feel no guilt for what's done  
The past has been washed clean  
A new day has begun_

_Falling in love falling in love  
Falling in love all over again  
I'm falling in love all over again  
Falling in love with you_

"Jafar…what are you doing here?" Jasmine asked, baffled.

"I've come back," Jafar replied.

"But, I thought you were gone…forever," Jasmine said.

"So, I escaped. That fool Aladdin obviously had no idea who he was up against. Speaking of Aladdin, where is he?" asked Jafar.

_Falling in love with you  
Falling in love with you_

_In love with you  
Falling in love with you  
In love with you  
Falling in love with you  
In love with you  
Falling in love with you_

"Aladdin's gone," Jasmine said, tearing up.

"What?" Jafar asked, confused.

"I said he's gone, as in not here anymore. He met another girl named Sofia, married her, and completely dumped me," Jasmine replied, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Jafar watched Jasmine cry for a moment. She looked so fragile, so heartbroken. She seemed so innocent crying over the boy that had broken her heart. It reminded him of why he had come back.

Jafar had come back to win Jasmine's heart over. He hadn't come back for revenge on Aladdin, as many may had guessed. The truth was, he was in love with Jasmine.

So Jafar decided that now was the perfect time to win her over. He took the crying girl in his arms and held her.

_I'm falling in love all over again  
I'm falling in love with you _

"Jasmine," Jafar said softly, "it'll be ok. Forget Aladdin. Forget it all. Now's the time to start over, not live in the past."

Jasmine was shocked. Was this really Jafar? The same cruel villain that had tried to force her into marriage and take over her father's kingdom only less than a year before?

No, it wasn't. Jafar was obviously a lot nicer. Jasmine was confused, so she pulled herself out of Jafar's embrace, although she loved being in it.

"Jafar…what happened? You…comforting me…being nice…why?" Jasmine asked slowly.

"Let me explain, Jasmine. To start off, I love you." Jasmine stared at him oddly, "I've loved you for a long time, even when I was evil. But after being trapped by Aladdin, it gave me a lot of thinking time. I saw that there was no point of being evil, it brings no happiness, just hurt. I hated the way I had acted towards you and the rest of this kingdom before. So I decided to change. I escaped from my prison and came here to tell you and everyone how sorry I am for how cruel I was. And I also came to tell you how much I love you, Jasmine."

Jasmine looked him in the eyes. The evil glow that used to be there had been replaced with truth, love, and honesty. She realized that Jafar wasn't a bad guy at all.

"Jafar…I accept your apology," Jasmine said.

_Again and again, you've got me falling  
Again and again, falling in love  
Again and again, you've got me falling  
Again and again, falling in love_

"And…I love you too," Jasmine added on.

"You do?" Jafar asked.

"Yes, I really do," Jasmine replied.

Jasmine then kissed Jafar. It was an amazing kiss. It took both their breaths away.

When they broke apart, they looked at each other. They both smiled. Jafar took Jasmine's hand.

"Jasmine," Jafar said.

"Yes, Jafar?" Jasmine said.

"Will you marry me?" Jafar asked.

"Yes, I will," Jasmine replied, and then kissed him again.

**A/N: **And that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review with your thoughts.

Slo Motion


End file.
